The present invention relates to devices for driving an awning for protecting an area against sunshine, rain, this awning being adapted to be at least partially spread out horizontally. One end of the awning is attached to a winding shaft and the other, free end of the awning is connected via one or several flexible straps to another winding shaft. Each winding shaft is coupled angularly to a rotary driving member or unit, consisting for example of an electric motor and reduction gear unit or of a manually operated mechanical device. One of these driving means is adapted to rotate in a direction permitting of winding up the awning on its winding shaft while unrolling the flexible strap or straps from the other winding shaft. The other rotary driving member is adapted to drive the relevant shaft in the direction permitting of winding the flexible strap or straps on the winding shaft while unrolling the awning from its shaft.